My little love
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Menma no creía en la magia, sin embargo Hinata le haría creer que la magia si era verdad y que de esta nunca nadie debía burlarse: /— ¡¿Nani! ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste Hinata!/— Querías que te mostrara que la magia era verdadera, ¿no? –Hinata le miró divertida —. Que te probara que existía, pues bueno, aquí esta Menma. La magia si existe./ Menma & HinataUA. Para Rocio Hyuga.
1. La magia si existe

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos _»

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

Palabras **sobresalientes**

**Nota: **dedicado a **Rocio Hyuga** que el día 3 de este mes cumple años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My little love**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**1er capítulo**

La magia si existe

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hizo un adorable y sexy reproche y Menma solamente negó con el rostro.

¡Vamos! ¿Magia? ¿Acaso era un tonto mocoso? Claro que no. No creía en nada de eso, sin embargo, Hinata, su novia, se empeñaba en hacerle creer en toda esas tonterías.

— Te digo que la magia es real.

— Y yo te digo que no lo es.

— ¡Que si lo es! –dijo Hinata, segura y terca.

Rodó sus ojos con fastidio, dejando de mirar algunas fotografías que tendría que entregar para el día siguiente. Se acercó a Hinata, la cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido y con sus brazos cruzados.

Menma se inclinó hasta ella, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de su respirar sobre sus labios. Esa mujer tenía algo que le atraía demasiado y hechizaba al mismo tiempo.

— Pruébalo.

— ¿Eh?

— Pruébame aquí y ahora que la magia existe.

Hinata sonrió aceptando el reto.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Cuándo me he mostrado inseguro?

— Sabes, podría convertirte en un sapo.

— Pues seré paciente para que hime-chan me dé un beso.

Que él la llamara "hime-chan" solamente era para hacerla enfurecer, y al verla fruncir aún más el ceño fue señal clara que lo había hecho.

— Tú lo pediste.

Hinata sacó de quien sabe que un librito negro, Menma alzó una ceja pues nunca la había visto con un aquel librito.

— Hmm… –hojeaba y hojeaba hojas, buscando un hechizo que le quedara a Menma, pero ninguno.

Hasta que vio uno en especial.

**Little**

Alzó la mirada y vio al señor perfecto cruzado de brazos, mirándole impacientemente. Le sonrió coquetamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo vas a decir "Abra cadabra, patas de cabra"?

— Eso es estúpido incluso para ti y deja de burlarte –Hinata cerró el librito y le miró con un brillo de travesura —. Burlarse de la magia no es cosa de juego.

— Tsk, tonterías.

Se giró, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y caminando hasta el sofá, sin notar la sonrisa amplia de ella a sus espaldas.

— Una vez tu madre me mostró una foto de ti de pequeño. Lucías en verdad lindo cuando era asi –comenzó a relatar Hinata, haciendo que Menma se detuviese automáticamente —. ¿No quieres volver a ser pequeño?

«_ Mamá… lo hiciste de nuevo _» pensó malhumorado Menma, suspirando y rogando al cielo que su madre no le hubiese mostrado a Hinata fotografías de él de pequeño… de muy, muy pequeño —. No. Eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Además, estoy bien asi.

Y fue en un cambio bastante particular para él pues todo se veía más… ¿grande?

Menma bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta que las mangas de su playera le quedaban bastante largas

— ¿Pero qué…? – ¡¿Qué le había pasado a su voz?! No sonaba grave como recordaba, sino más bien chillona y bastante infantil, tal como la que tuvo de pequeño.

— ¡Kya! ¡Luces bien lindo!

Se giró para ver como Hinata le miraba encantada, y eso solamente le confundió aún más. Leyendo su pensamiento, Hinata rió y le mostró en un espejo su reflejo.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido al verse… verse… ¡verse como un mocoso!

— ¡¿Nani?! ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste Hinata?!

— Querías que te mostrara que la magia era verdadera, ¿no? –Hinata le miró divertida —. Que te probara que existía, pues bueno, aquí esta Menma. **La magia si existe.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antes que nada…

¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Rocio-chan!

Espero que te la pases muy, muy bonito y que comas mucho pastel y que sigas cumpliendo más años, te lo doy adelantado porque esta semana voy a andar ocupada y alejada de mi pc, asi que para no dejarte sin regalito prefiero dartelo ahora mismo.

También espero que les guste a todos los fans del MenHina o del MenHinaNaru.

Esta vez quise traer una temática divertida con Menma y la HinataUA, es que cuando me plantee la idea me gusto bastante y ahora que tengo ratitos libres pues no pude soportarlo.

Bien, eso ha sido todo, estaré esperando sus hermosos comentarios.

¡Nos leemos en la otra!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me das un review?

Dejar un review no te cuesta nada.


	2. ¡Mi novia es una bruja!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos_ (es decir, flashback)

* * *

**My little love**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¡Mi novia es una bruja!

* * *

— ¡Tú!

Ahí estaba Menma, apuntándola acusadoramente, con la ropa holgada ante su pequeño cuerpo, con ese par de ojitos mirándole con tanta ira para nada propia de un niño, con su mismo cabello solo que con mechones menos largos. ¡Y claro! Con esa carita tan linda y hermosa que solo él tenía.

¡Diablos, su novio era hermoso!

— ¡Eres jodidamente lindo! –Hinata tomó entre sus brazos al mini Menma y lo abrazó, callando la boca del azabache al ser asfixiado por los brazos y los pechos de su novia que no dejaban de estrujarlo.

— ¡H-H-Hinata! –exclamó, sonrojado por el lugar en donde se encontraba y porque necesitaba urgentemente aire —. ¡Me estás ahorcando! –gritó.

Hinata al escuchar el grito de Menma, lo soltó en un segundo, sonriendo traviesamente al ver la carita llena de enojo de su novio.

— ¡Deja de verme así!

— ¿Así como?

— Como si me fueses a violar –musito, con sus bracitos cruzados y sintiéndose enano.

— Ay, Menma –Hinata río —, siempre te he visto asi –sus aperlados ojos brillaron —, es solo que no te has dado cuenta.

« _Menuda novia que tengo _» pensó interiormente Menma.

— Tú tampoco eres perfecto, Menma-kun~.

Menma alarmado, giró su rostro hacia la ojiluna que le sonrió de lado.

¿A-Acaso había leído su mente?

— No te sorprendas, las brujas tenemos diferentes poderes –dijo como si nada, sentándose sobre la alfombra y siguiendo maravillándose con el nuevo look de su novio.

— ¿Puedes leer mi mente? –preguntó, asombrado.

— ¡Dah! –río graciosa, como si todo aquello fuese gracioso.

Y realmente lo era. La verdad pensó que decirle semejante secreto a Menma iba a ser difícil, pero su novio la reto y cabía destacar que ella no era una mujer que dejaba pasar los retos, los afrontaba y siempre, siempre ganaba.

Incluso si Menma era su retador.

Menma quiso una prueba sobre la magia, y se la dio, aunque también había roto una de las prestigiadas reglas de las hechiceras como ella, pero ¡Bah! No era de las que seguían al pie de la letra las reglas, ¿cierto?

— Claro que sí, ¿o crees que nuestro primer encuentro fue pura casualidad? –Hinata sonrió y Menma se sonrojo levemente al recordar el pensamiento que tuvo de Hinata por primera vez.

«_ Ya decía yo que ese golpe no fue para nada accidental_ » pensó y Hinata, como respuesta, le sonrió provocativamente.

— Eso te pasa por pensar que yo era rarita.

No podía creerlo. ¡En serio que no! Si bien, en un comienzo, la manera en que conoció a Hinata fue para nada normal –recibir un golpe no es un buen comienzo–, pero pensó que no era de otro mundo. Pero ahora, que Hinata le dijese que su primer encuentro con ella no fue por pura casualidad o por esas estupideces del destino, que podía leer su mente e incluso que lo había convirtió en un niño, otra vez, en verdad le estaba asustando.

— Mi novia es una bruja… –musito, dejándose caer con la mirada en el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

¡Su novia era una **bruja**!

¡Una **bruja**!

— Una bruja bastante sexy –susurró Hinata, sentándose al lado de Menma y atrayendo su cabeza —. Eres un suertudo.

¡¿Suertudo?!

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio sería un suertudo cuando tu novia es una bruja?!

Joder que en cualquier momento pudo haberlo convertido en sapo o en cualquier otro animal.

Nota mental: **nunca **hacer enojar a Hinata.

— Un momento… –se separó rápidamente de Hinata y se levantó, provocando que los pantalones holgados que traía puestos se cayeran, dejándolo únicamente con la camisa negra que le quedaba bastante larga.

Menma se avergonzó, sobre todo la mirada que Hinata le daba. ¡Era una pervertida!

— ¡¿Cómo es eso que eres una bruja?! –preguntó.

Hinata suspiró y se dejó caer en la alfombra, cerrando sus ojos.

— Es una larga, larga historia.

Miró a su novio.

— ¿Quieres escucharla?

— ¡Quiero que me vuelvas a la normalidad!

— No~ –le sacó la lengua y a Menma un tic en su ceja derecha brotó.

— ¿No?

— Me gustas más asi.

— ¡Joder, Hinata!

— Hasta que admitas que la magia existe, te devolveré a la realidad.

Menma apretó sus puñitos al observar como Hinata tomaba un mechón largo de su cabello y lo veía desinteresadamente, moviendo sus largas y torneadas piernas en el aire, provocando que el pequeñísimo short que traía puesto, se elevarán ante sus movimientos.

— Nunca, escucha, ¡nunca! Me vas a escuchar decir esa cosa.

Hinata ladeó el rostro y sus ojos aperlados brillaron de malicia.

— Entonces acostúmbrate a tu nuevo cuerpo.

Su cabeza estaba que a reventar ¡pero del puro enojo! Hinata siempre tenía el poder de sacarlo de sus casillas, fuese la situación que fuese. ¡Ah, pero ella no solo sabía jugar ese juego!

No iba a dejarse pisotear.

— Bien, bien, como quieras –dijo, agitando su mano y poniendo una mueca en el rostro de indiferencia —. Solo qué, me pregunto, ¿Cómo me besaras cuando es mal visto por todo el mundo que una mujer mayor bese a un niño, en los labios?

La sonrisa llena de triunfo de Hinata se borró ante la pregunta de Menma. Frunció el ceño, mirando de inmediato a la figurilla de su novio que sonrió ladino.

— Ni que me muriera por besarte.

— ¿Ah no?

— Tampoco es que te parezcas a Brad Pitt

— Pues déjame decirte que ni Brad Pitt ni ninguno otro, te harían las cosas que te hago yo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante lo que Menma decía. ¡¿Cómo era que podía ser más descarado que ella misma?! ¡Y sonrojarla además!

— ¡D-Descarado!

— ¿Miren quien habla? ¡La pervertida que solo piensa en violarme!

— ¡No es mi culpa que tengas un buen trasero!

Menma como Hinata se miraron, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por las cosas que cada uno había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Tsk! –exclamaron ambos, girándose para no verse más.

— ¿Ya vas a volverme a la realidad? –preguntó Menma, con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Estás listo para admitir que la magia existe?

Menma sonrió.

— En tus sueños.

Hinata rodó sus ojos y sonrió.

— Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta.

Ni Menma y mucho menos Hinata, iban a dar su brazo a torcer.

Eso estaba claro para él, ya que si iba a estar asi, como un mocoso por un tiempo, bueno, por el tiempo en que Hinata por fin decidiera volverlo a la normalidad, lo haría.

Antes muerto que perder ante su novia.

Por muy bruja que fuese.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**H**ola.

¡Los amo a todos por sus lindos y hermosos comentarios!

Especialmente a ti, Rocio-chan, ¡me da un chorro de gusto que te haya gustado mi regalo! Espero que tal como el primer capítulo, este capítulo también te guste.

**dniizz: **gracias por tu comentario. Y si, tienes razón, Menma de pequeño se vería lindo, pero aun asi, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante y orgulloso de siempre, lo único que cambió en él fue la estatura, jajaja. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Rocio Hyuga: **¡Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, Rocio-chan! Ese era mi propósito y la promesa que te había dicho sobre hacerte un regalo especialmente para ti, por tu cumpleaños y además, por ser una gran amiga. ¡Te quiero mucho! Y no tienes nada que agradecerme, con tu amistad es suficiente y me sobra. Espero que este capítulo te guste, como te mencione principalmente y que te rías tal como yo lo hice también al hacer este nuevo episodio.

**Yune-Hinata: **gracias por el comentario y bienvenida a bordo. Es un honor que pienses que es genial lo que he escrito. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Noelialuna: **si, Menma tiene que saber que su novia no es la clase de mujeres que se quedan calladitas –tal como lo vimos en este capítulo–, además, quería prueba ¿no? ¡Pues ahí está su prueba! Gracias por tu comentario, Noelia-chan y espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Luna: **muchas gracias por tu comentario y palabras, me da gusto que te haya gustado. Y en efecto, Hinata-chan es bruja, ya más adelante explicaré ese detalle y pues, creo que las exigencias de Menma no se pudieron realizar por su orgullo junto con el de Hinata ¿Qué saldrá de toda esta situación? Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Kaori Atsuka: **¡Kaori-chan! (¿Puedo llamarte asi?) muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra ver que te haya gustado este capítulo ya que sé que tú le das más al rubio tonto y tierno. ¡Y sí, eso le pasa a Menma por no medir sus palabras! Espero que te guste el capítulo y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**tanney: **¡Amiga mía! Que gusto ver un comentario tuyo, ya los extrañaba. Gracias por leer esta historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que todas mis historias te gusten, me esforzaré al máximo para que te sigan gustando y te dejen satisfecha. Espero que el capítulo te guste y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**hikary gaega: **gracias por el comentario y que este fic te pareciera divertido e interesante. Espero que el capítulo te guste.

**Luna: **si, es la HinataUA (o HinataRtn).

**Guest: **gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capítulo te guste.

**vanesa-kun:** ¡Claro que subiré conti! Es solo que he estado un poquito ocupada, jeje, pero no temas que nunca abandonaré ninguno de mis fics. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Amapilows: **gracias por el comentario y pues, sobre qué pasó después, te puedes enterar por este capítulo que, de todo corazón, espero que te guste.

Una vez más, un gracias enorme por todos sus comentarios de esta historia que va dedicada especialmente a Rocio-chan que es una amiga increíble.

Y saben, disfruten de la lectura y ríanse un poco, olviden por un momento los problemas y sonrían.

¡Nos leemos en otras de mis historias!

Besos.


End file.
